Innocent Eyes
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: This gets thrown around alot... 'a new evil..' But what if this 'new' evil just wanted strength.. Beauty even.. all captured in the innocence of a little girl. WARNING! Chp 2 has blood! If you can't stand blood don't read this story! Naruto + Hinata
1. The Evil Demon

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto  
  
SUMMERY:  
  
This gets thrown around alot... 'a new evil..' But what if this 'new' evil just wanted strength.. Beauty even.. all captured in the innocence of a little girl. What if this Girl was forced into doing this.. by a spirit.. no a demon.. And what if this girl was shy, and only seemed to care for only one.. She wouldn't realize anything until the one person would care.. Hugya Hinata didn't realize she would be wondering so far away from home..  
  
----- The Evil Demon -----  
  
It seemed to be a perfectly normal day for Hinata.. She woke up brushed her hair, got changed, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast and headed off.  
  
"I wonder how Naruto-kun will be today..." Hinata started to think of what happened last night..   
  
All of the Genins were at the forest for a training mission, they would have to find their group Jounin and try to get a set of kunai's marked with the teacher's name so they wouldn't cheat.. Hinata got 1/3 kunai lucky for her.. Naruto on the other hand got a black eye..  
  
"..Poor Naruto-kun.. I hope he is better today.." She said slightly blushing "..Maybe I should go see how he's doing.."  
  
She walked a little faster to get to Naruto's house   
  
'I'll just go over.. to see him... to see if he's okay..' She thought over and over..  
  
She had arrived her heart was pounding she was VERY nervous..  
  
"Okay.. Here I am... I'll just see if he's fine.."   
  
Hinata was very nervous.. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she made a fist she raised it towards the door, she took a deep breath.. Glistening beads of sweat dripped.. now she was extremly nervous..  
  
'What if he's not awake..' She thought 'What if he thinks I'm like a stalker.. coming so early in the morning...'  
  
She dropped her fist..  
  
"I can't do it.."   
  
The door opened Naruto was ready for a new mission  
  
"Oh.. Hi Hinata.."  
  
"Huh? Hi… hi… Naruto-kun.."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Hinata blushed "Um.. I was.. wondering if.. You were okay.. Naruto-kun..."  
  
"If I was okay..?"  
  
"Well.. Your black eye you got.. when Kakashi hit you..." Hinata shyly said  
  
"Oh it's fine.."  
  
"Oh that's nice to hear.." She said quietly..  
  
"Well! I'm off to seek new missions!" Naruto said  
  
"Oh..." Hinata had no courage to say what she wanted to say..  
  
Naruto walked off..   
  
Hinata leaned againts the wall.. and let out a big sigh..  
  
"Oh... why did I even come.. I feel a little embaressed.."  
  
Walked slowly around her head down looking a little depressed..  
  
"Hi Hinata.." A fimilar voice said  
  
"Huh..?" Hinata looked up "Oh hi Kiba.."  
  
"Hm..? What's wrong Hinata?"  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
Later that day she was walking home from a mission.. A very tire-some one.. Hinata didn't feel good all of the sudden.. She felt as if a stone had been drop to the pit of her stomach.. it was unpleasent.. she walked by a dark alley and heard a small whimpering much like a little dog's...  
  
"Hello?" Hinata when into the dark Alley.. It was a dog.. "Oh you poor dog.." She came closer to the dog. The dog had a sprain.. Hinata being such a good person helped the dog.. Once the dog's sprain was fine the dog had a strange evil chakra..  
  
"What's going on?" Hinata stepped back  
  
The dog's eyes seemed to glow red and it lunged at Hinata. She let out a scream but it was unheard..  
  
Hinata opened her eyes..  
  
"What... Where am I?" Hinata found herself in a dark place.. the only light shown was from herself.. she seemed to glow... She saw someone approach her..   
  
This person... She was tall dark and had evil eyes.. she was a demon of great beauty..  
  
"What do you want from me?" She said nervously "Why am I here?"  
  
"You have innocent.. clear.. eyes... You know what I want.."  
  
"I do.. You.. you want me to be evil.. You want to take my soul.."  
  
"So you know.. But still.. your innocent self is what I want.. Not many people notice you.. The perfect tool to use against others..."  
  
"I'm not going to let you take my body.." Hinata stepped back  
  
"Well.. You have no choice..." The demon appeared behinded her and stabbed her hand through as if she was stealing her own heart.. Hinata couldn't defend herself quick enough.. The demon pulled out her hand.. and let Hinata fall.. She stepped into her body and took control.. Hinata still was in control though.. but when the demon's justu is used, she will be awaken and start to take control slowly.. The Demon could see, hear, taste, feel everything Hinata did.. But the stronger the demon would become.. the less Hinata would feel..  
  
"Hinata.. Wake up..." Naruto tried to wake her up  
  
"Naruto-kun..."  
  
"What are you doing in such a place?"  
  
"Oh.. I was.." She tried to stand up but failed she was injured "..I was helping a little dog..."  
  
Naruto helped Hinata up and took her home. Hinata had no idea what was with that 'dream' she suspected something.. She still felt sick..   
  
-----TO BE CONTINUED ----- 


	2. The Demon in the Mirror

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto...  
  
----- The Demon Inside -----  
  
The Next morning the 3 genin groups were going on another training mission. The 3 Jounin would select one of their students to hold a whistle, obviously the other 2 members would have to fight him/her for it. If they mange to defeat the person or if the scroll keeper defeated the person, they would take the whistle and blow into it. Each whistle had a specific sound that the Jounin should reconize. The Jounin will come to the sound and will take the most likely unconsious person back to the start. The person with the scroll was now an open target for the last member giving them away their spot since they blew into the whistle. The mission's longest time was atleast 5 hours, but it could go for days. The Shortest time was 1 hour 38 seconds. But like most missions there was a trick.. after the 1st hour past (if the group members didn't come back..) The Jounin of the group would transform into the scroll keeper and take out one of the members they see, so it would narrow it down to one person...  
  
"You will have half hour to prepare.." One of the Jounins had told them  
  
Hinata felt unsure. She was the scroll keeper, she had a feeling Kiba would go after her first. Which would leave Shino to watch and plan a stragey if Kiba lost or won..  
  
"Ah... Don't worry Hinata.." Naruto said trying to help her feel better "You will be fine.."  
  
".. Th-thank you Naruto-kun.." She blushed and forgot her worries  
  
Naruto was actually trying to forget he was holding a scroll. He knew that Sasuke would go after him and have a feild day doing so..  
  
Hinata felt a little better now that Naruto had reassured her. But still something was wrong, it felt like poison was running through her veins feeding off of her blood and leaving it's own toxic blood in it's place..  
  
She didn't realize how close she was. The demon was feeding off of her own blood and chakra becoming stronger, but not strong enough.. The justu would have to be used to obtain more chakra and maybe blood..  
  
Hinata didn't feel like doing the mission. She felt that she didn't have enough engery to even stand.  
  
"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked "You look sick..."  
  
Hinata blushed "No... I'll be okay.." Hinata went to get some water. She entered the girls washroom to see Sakura and Ino fighting, they stopped fighting and Ino left the girl's room. Hinata splashed the cool water against her face. She felt a lot better. She looked up into a mirror, and saw the demon's reflection instead of her own..  
  
"Ah!" Hinata stepped back to the lavatory stall's door  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked  
  
Hinata was shaking.. "Yeah.. I'm okay.." Hinata wasn't sure Sakura would understand, but she asked her a simple question.. "Sakura-chan.." Hinata stepped up to the mirror again and signaled Sakura to come "When you look in the mirror who do you see...?"  
  
"Well.. I see.. You, Hinata.. and Me.."  
  
"No really look.. Look into the mirror.. "  
  
"Hinata are you sure your.."  
  
"Just look... Who do you REALLY see.."  
  
"Hinata.. I just don't see the point of this.."  
  
"Sakura-chan.. Please.."  
  
"Okay, okay.. Well.. I see Myself and..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And... You..."  
  
"Oh... I see..."  
  
"...But it doesn't seem like you.. It's something.. Something's different.."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Sakura and Hinata were walking towards the start of the training mission.  
  
"Okay! Are all of the groups here!" One Jounin asked  
  
"Yes!" They all said  
  
"Okay! START!"  
  
The scroll keepers were set out first to get somewhat of headstart, and they would really need it.. The next group was set off. These people would get the scroll keeper first and take them out. Those people were strong and would easily spot them. The last group set off those are the people who would either take out the 'new' scroll keeper or the 'old' one, they would be the type who plan stragey.  
  
Hinata was unsure which direction she should go. She had gotten far should she continue on? She walked on for a bit thinking..  
  
"Hinata.."  
  
Hinata turned around "Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Running from Sasuke.. He still wants the scroll..."  
  
"Oh..." Hinata started to play with her fingers as she usually did when she saw Naruto, but some came over her. A chill went up her back..  
  
"Hinata? What's wrong?"  
  
Before she knew it she was doubled over in pain.   
  
"Hinata!" Naruto took her away from the clearing  
  
' What's with me... ' She thought ' Everytime I see Naruto-kun I feel these weird pains.. '  
  
She fell to her knees, and it didn't take long before she started to cough up blood.  
  
"Hinata!" Naruto kneeled by her  
  
"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said weakly, but the pain came again  
  
Naruto handed her his canteen "Drink something.. Maybe it'll stop the blood.."  
  
"Naruto-kun..." She blushed, but once again the pain came but worse.. She wiped away some blood and reached out for his canteen. Pain still came, she nearly fainted but she drank some water it helped a little..  
  
The demon inside of her was getting stronger, the pain became worse for Hinata. The demon needed more Chakra and blood, Hinata's Chakra and blood wasn't enough. The pain was coming from the demon, Hinata had cared for Naruto very much, the demon was living in her own heart. This demon didn't care for love, only beauty and strength to become stronger and kill those she swore revenge on.. Chakra for strength.. Blood for Beauty..  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Special Justu: Dragon's Kiss

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto...  
  
----- Special Justu: Dragon's Kiss-----  
  
Hinata looked up to Naruto, he looked worried. Her pains became worse.  
  
"Hinata! I really think you should stop!"  
  
"Naruto-kun..." She said quietly "I'll be.. Okay.."  
  
"No.. You are injuried.. You can't go on..." Naruto took her whistle and was about to blow into it calling for her teacher to come but Hinata grabbed his arm with one hand.  
  
"No.. Naruto-kun.. I can do the mission.. I'm fine now..." She tried to stand up slowly..  
  
' Why is Hinata being so stubborn... ' He thought watching her get up.  
  
Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
"What was that?" Naruto threw a kunai towards the bush  
  
Nothing came out, they must have change spots. Who was it Kiba? Sasuke? Sakura? Shino? Or it could be one of the Jounins.  
  
"Hinata are you sure you will be fine?" He asked her   
  
"Y-yes I will be fine.. Naruto-kun.."  
  
"Okay..." Naruto said and went to go find whoever it was.  
  
"Naruto-kun is worried about me.. Why am I having these weird pains whenever I see him... These pains react to my feelings for him... Oh.... What do I do...."   
  
Hinata's pains slowly went away. She walked a little to help her forget about it. She walked out of the forest and stopped at a small lake. The water was clear, the spot was peaceful she sat down and relaxed for a moment. Everything was fine so far, but she knew soon someone would find her and want to get the scroll. She looked into though she was afraid she would see the demon again. She looked and saw her own reflection.  
  
"Oh.. So it must have been my eyes playing tricks before.." Be Hinata remembered what Sakura said when she asked her the question..  
  
'...But it doesn't seem like you.. It's something.. Something's different..'  
  
Hinata heard something coming from the forest.  
  
"It must be Kiba-kun..." Hinata prepared herself.. But the demon had taken a lot of her chakra, she felt weak. The demon within had been itching for a chance for new blood and Chakra.  
  
Kiba came out pretty confident he would get the scroll but not realizing the demon in Hinata was going to strike when it was possible.  
  
The demon bursted out taking full control of Hinata's body, "Finally... I get to use the justu...." it was Hinata's voice but it was more.. eviller.. you could feel the pain she caused in the past just by one simple word...  
  
Kiba felt little chills running up his back but he didn't let one thing like that hold him back.. "Hmph... You seem pretty confident.. Hinata..."  
  
"Hm..? I suggest.. You prepare before your death..."  
  
"What!" With that remark Kiba went for a direct attack.  
  
"Hmph... all is not what it seems.." She closed her eyes and with the simplest of ease she dodge every punch and kick. "Done yet...?"  
  
' What's with this! She's dodged every attack even with her eyes closed... ' he thought  
  
She was toying with him, just until he used atleast one justu any justu to see how well he can control his chakra. "Well.. are you done yet?"  
  
"I don't know what's with you Hinata, but just so you know.. I haven't even begun..."  
  
"My, my... very confident aren't you... I might as well end this.." She made seals he had never seen..  
  
' What is she doing... ' he thought  
  
"Dragon's Kiss!" Her Shadow came out and formed into a dragon and shot into Kiba's heart  
  
There was no scream it was too fast, too shocking. It was only a matter of seconds until he was left unconsious.  
  
"Hmph.. You will be greatful once you wake up... I actually spared your pathetic life.." She kicked him, she took the whistle and blew into it. Kurenai came and was shocked to see Kiba unconsious so quickly.. It had only been atleast 45 mins. Was Shino going to be the next victim?  
  
"Hinata-chan.. Is there something wrong?"  
  
The demon withdrew and let Hinata take control once again. "Huh? Uh.. I'm fine Kurenai-sensei... Huh? Kiba-kun? What happened.."  
  
"Hmm.." Kurenai disappered with Kiba on her shoulder  
  
-  
  
"Someone is back already?" Kakashi asked as soon as Kurenai appeared  
  
"Yeah.. I don't understand it.. The Student who beat him doesn't seem to remember it..."  
  
"Well... I'm going in now.." Kakashi said putting away the perverted book  
  
"But they have 13 mins left.." Asuma said flicking off the ashes of his cigerette  
  
"Well.. It's best to catch them off their gaurd now.. then later..." Kakashi transformed into Naruto and went into the forest.  
  
-  
  
Hinata ran down a path far from the spot she was in, there she would be a sitting duck and Shino would spot her quickly. She bumped, litterally bumped, into Naruto..  
  
"Naruto-kun!" The pain shot her again  
  
"Hinata! I thought someone had already taken you out."  
  
"Naruto-kun..." She blushed but another pain shot her. The pains weren't as strong, now that the demon had fresh new blood and Charka..  
  
"Come on.. I don't think we are safe on this path out in the open.."  
  
-  
  
"Okay.. This is odd.. he's been odd for a long time.." Kurenai said   
  
She kneeled down to Kiba's unconious body and check his pulse, Hinata couldn't have injuried him that badly. If it was that bad he would have been cover in blood and bruises, but there was no cuts on the skin, no bruises of kicks or punches.  
  
"What...! This is.. Impossible.. We have to stop the mission now.." Kurenai looked around, "Where's Akamaru.. I can't leave Kiba alone.. His condition may get worse.." She sighed "I have no choice.. I can't wait until Kakashi-sempai to get back.. or even..."  
  
"What..?" Kakashi appeared with Sakura.  
  
"Kiba hasn't wake up yet.. And his pulse is.."  
  
"Hm...?" Kakashi put Sakura down for a moment and checked Kiba's pulse, "Wha..? How is this possible..."  
  
"I think we should stop the mission now.."  
  
"Hm.."  
  
Asuma just came with Ino   
  
"Asuma we have to stop the mission.." Kakashi said as he turned and faced Asuma with his one eye...  
  
"We have to get the rest of the people in the forest..." Kurenai then said "Kiba's severly 'injuried'.."  
  
"Injuried...?" Asuma looked at Kiba's pratically untouched body.. "But even so.. We can't just leave him there.."  
  
"I'll look over him.. You two have to find the rest....." Kurenai said  
  
The 2 male Jounins went into the forest finding the rest of the Genins  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
----- 


	4. Naruto Get's Knocked Out!

Author's Note: Hello so sorry for the very late update. I have school and the disk had some problems.. But that's HISTORY!! Now On with the fic! And of course I don't own Naruto. ----- Naruto Get's Knocked Out! -----  
  
Naruto lead her deep into the forest. She felt nervous, what if it was a trick set up by Shino. No, it didn't feel that way, she felt as if she could see everything a little more clearer.  
  
"Hinata are you sure you are okay.?", Naruto asked again.  
  
"Don't worry.I'll be fine, I'm feeling a lot better. I probably took a hit while fighting Kiba-kun or something, nothing to worry about.", Hinata tried to convince Naruto, she didn't want to worry him much.  
  
"Oh.", Naruto stopped, he heard something within the bushes. Was it a Jounin or was it one of the other teammates. Naruto prepared himself. Hinata, who was slightly behind Naruto, felt the demon in her, dying and waiting to come out and strike again, one person's blood isn't enough to satisfy her bloodthirsty ways.  
  
"Come out! Whoever it is!", Naruto shouted and stepped back. Hinata stood behind Naruto, cletching the sides of her head, trembling with fear. She just couldn't allow it to hurt another person, no matter who it was.  
  
From behind them they heard a short but fimilar, "Hey.!". Naruto quickly turned around, Hinata did also. Naruto was very reliefed to see it was only Kakashi-Sensei and not Sasuke or Shino.  
  
"Kakashi-Sensei. It's only you. I thought it was Sasuke.", Naruto sighed with relief. But a thought crept into his mind, what if it wasn't Kakashi, what if it was Sasuke. He couldn't allow Sasuke to win..! He drew his kunai closer, Hinata stepped back to stay out of the way, she knew Naruto was going to attack.  
  
"Naruto.? What are you doing?", Kakashi said.  
  
"You aren't Kakashi, are you!!", Naruto shouted, "The Jounins aren't suppose to come into the forest unless they have to get someone who just got knocked unconcious! You said so yourself!".  
  
"This is important.! A student may die, there is something in this forest causing it. We are cancelling the training mission."  
  
" Someone got hurt.? Oh hope it's not Kiba-kun, no it can't be. I mean, when I saw him, after whatever was inside me, attach him.", Hinata thought, " There were no serious injuries.. I just thought it was and illusion..!"  
  
"Liar! You are Sasuke. AREN'T YOU!!", Naruto threw his kunai hoping to release the tranformation. Kakashi (keeping in mind this is the real one) caught it with ease. Naruto ran off into the tops of the trees, he didn't believe it was the real one, Hinata soon followed.  
  
"Uh.. Naruto are you sure that wasn't Kakashi-sensei.?", Hinata asked while running along side of him.  
  
"I'm positive! Sasuke just wants to win this! I won't let him! I won't lose to Sasuke!!", Naruto said he seemed more positive than ever.  
  
"B-but. What if it was true. A-a-and what if whatever's out there attacks us.?"  
  
"Yeah, but. Whatever it is. I will beat it no matter what!" He said confidently. Hinata didn't feel good, she obviously knew it was the demon in her. She just couldn't tell him! What if he what true to his word and. No, he wouldn't hurt her, if she didn't mean to hurt them, right..?  
  
Naruto was stopped by Sasuke, if Sasuke was here then that was Kakashi.?  
  
"Shit.. Sasuke, you want the scroll."  
  
"Of course, baka.. Why else would I stop you.."  
  
"Hinata.", a voice came from several feet behind her, she turned around.  
  
"Shino-kun!", Hinata was surprised to see him, but she knew Shino would obviously use his bugs.  
  
This isn't good, Sasuke is going to attack me and that weird bug guy, Shino I think it is, is going to attack Hinata. This isn't a good time to fight for the scrolls. Maybe Kakashi-sensei will stop this before it gets ugly.  
  
Sasuke found that this was a good time as ever to attack him, he was letting his guard down. Naruto had barly dodged to attack Sasuke had let out, he skid down to the ground.  
  
"Naruto-kun!!", Hinata tried to jump down , but was stopped by Shino. She nearly fell too, trying to stay on the branch isn't always easy, even with chakra. She looked passed Shino's shoulder, Shino wouldn't really attack right off the bat, he would divise a strategy and then wait for the right moment, Naruto was fine though he was a little shaken up. The only way to get to Naruto was to attack Shino, but Hinata couldn't really find it in her to hurt someone when it's only a stupid training mission, but none the less. Hinata prepared for Hugya style taijutsu.  
  
'I'm sorry Shino-kun but.' Hinata attacked him but missed, she quickly stuck to the tree with chakra. She jumped down, she couldn't fight in the treetops for long. At the corner of her eye, she saw that Naruto had just gotten knocked out. No!!  
  
---To be continued  
  
Hey there! Review please! I haven't updated in a while, I know that and I think that some parts in this chapter are wrong so. If you have anything to say go ahead.. 


End file.
